


The Nightingale and The Dragon

by KylaBosch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, F/M, Graphic Art, Original Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaBosch/pseuds/KylaBosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some princess' need not to be saved, and not all dragons are monsters. Happily ever is choice made, not forced...*Based on Floydllawton's untitled poem*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floydllawton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=floydllawton).



> This project is based entirely on [floydllawton's untitled poem.](http://deadshot.co.vu/post/84188423859) I do have her express permission, although I have taken the liberty to change the poem's wording slightly to fit the theme of a 'comic' or graphic novel. 
> 
> This story does not take place during a specific era, a particular world, or even a fandom (I think?). Like most fairy tales I assume this takes place in an imaginary world that is similar yet unlike our own. As such these images are not specific to a region, an era or a society. 
> 
> The Nightingale though symbolic of many things is commonly associated love and loss. I have chosen this title because of the story's premise which revolves around a young woman who was stolen away from her dearest friend. I believe the original poet of this piece, summed it up best when the heroine laments that she 'didn't need to be saved.' 
> 
> Floydllawton was not the only influencing factor to the creation of this piece. The heroine was based and inspired by the beautiful [Make-up Siren](http://makeupsiren.deviantart.com/) and her [Bollywood Steampunk photoshoot.](http://kylabosch.deviantart.com/art/Bollywood-Steampunk-Salkcity-Photo-Shoot-386102252) As such this collection of images has been dedicated to her as well. Thank-you so much for being such an inspiration to me!
> 
> Here is a list I had created earlier that gives credit to everyone whose image and artwork was used as inspiration for the end results you see here. I dare say I owe them a great debt of gratitude for their unwitting inspiration to the completion of this project.
> 
> [Credits, Muses and Inspirations!](http://kylathelurker.livejournal.com/26666.html)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please excuse the crap job that is my scanner. So much of the details has been lost, and worse some of the shading appears more like a botched colouring attempt rather than reflections of shadows...*sighs***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
